The present invention relates to a beverage container support apparatus and, more particularly, a beverage container support apparatus for supporting cylindrical or substantially cylindrical beverage containers as well as non-cylindrical multi-sided beverage containers.
Motor vehicles are typically designed with beverage container holders, configured to support beverage containers, and thereby facilitate consumption of beverages by passengers. Unfortunately, typical beverage container holders of the prior art are designed to support cylindrical beverage containers, and are not particularly suitable for multi-sided beverage containers having corners, such as a milk carton.
The present invention provides an adaptor configured to be received within a beverage container receptacle comprising a first section including a base, the base including a planar support surface, and at least one sidewall extending from the support surface, wherein the sidewall is configured to provide lateral support to a beverage container and a second section jointed to and depending from the upper section including a pedestal.
The present invention also provides a beverage container support apparatus comprising a first section including a planar support surface, the planar support surface including a throughbore disposed therein, and a plurality of sidewall sections extending from the planar support surface and configured to provide lateral support to a multi-sided beverage container, and a second section, depending from the first section, and including a receptacle communicating with the throughbore.
The present invention further provides an adaptor for receiving and supporting a rectangular beverage container over a cylindrical cavity comprising a frusto-conical base, configured to be seated in the cylindrical cavity, and a rectangular support formed integral with the base and extending upwardly from the base and co-extensive therewith and defining a cavity for receiving the rectangular container therein, said rectangular support including two pairs of opposed sidewalls perpendicular with each other.